Broken Promises
by bookie332
Summary: She was left all alone with nothing but broken promises. Contains suicide. Post-NM. If they never came back.


**A/N: Umm...Okay. Hope you like it.**

**Just a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p>You left me alone. Alone in that forest, crying my heart out.<p>

You told me that we would be forever. You told me that you could never leave me. All broken promises, now.

Are you happy with yourself? Leaving like that, without a goodbye from anyone else.

_To protect me_, you said. _It wasn't safe_. I was never safe.

You left Victoria, and she hunted me. You didn't come back and save me.

The wolves did.

I know what you would say about that. _Oh, they're not safe...__They can lose control so easily..._

As if I was any safer with you. As if you had such perfect control.

Remember? You said time. Time would solve everything, give me another boyfriend, maybe a husband, and kids. Let me live a life without the supernatural. You said it would make me forget.

You told me that the human mind was a sieve. That the memories of you would fade away, with time.

How could I forget you?

How could you, a hundred year old vampire with knowledge of the human mind, think that I would forget you so easily?

You, with your perfect features, your velvet voice, impossible to forget.

The knowledge that vampires were real would never be anything any human would forget so quickly.

The scar on my hand, as if that would also fade away, like you thought my memories might.

Pale, and raised, and glittering in the light. Forever a reminder to you of the danger.

Forever a reminder to me of vampires, my wish to join you.

I know better. You think that I would forget you and all that you did.

But I never forgot.

I was, am, a shell from all that you did to me that day.

Was I just a toy to you? Fascinating, because my mind was silent? A challenge, because I smelled so delicious?

Did you just want to see how long you could go and not succumb to my scent?

Did you get bored of me, and just decide to leave?

I was never good enough for you, was I?

Of course not.

What could the perfect Edward Cullen want with me, plain, and brown, and boring.

What could that beautiful, dazzling family of yours want with me, a mere human.

I blame your entire family for agreeing to this, leaving without a trace, without a farewell.

But now I am alone, empty, with dreams of a world that I have lost.

So this is my goodbye letter to you, from a heartbroken girl who can never be fixed.

Even if you come back, these weeping wounds in my soul are too deep to heal.

I know this, and I know that I will never love another like I did you.

You might never read this, but if you do, know that you killed me.

You, who thought that you were the most dangerous thing in my life.

Know that you left behind a bitter, broken mess.

Next time, you toy with a girl's heart, keep you distance. Spare her the heartbreak when you have to leave.

You left me alive, knowing your secret, and for that, I know I should not live much longer.

You chose your path, and I chose mine.

Hear of me, of my death, and never forget it, like I never forgot you. Never forget that you were the one who caused it.

Goodbye.

* * *

><p>Bella Swan stood up as she finished writing her letter, heart set on what she was about to do. Taking the letter, she folded it neatly, and she left it under those floorboards for <em>him<em> to find if he ever came back. Those floorboards that she had beat the shit out of one day, in a fit of anger, of despair, over her loss. Her discovery of those hidden things only caused her more.

She was back in Forks, in her old room, desperate to bring this full circle, to end it where it had all started. She had lost weight, her face staring out gaunt and with such a blank expression.

She knew that she had to do this. The wolves, they had helped, especially Jacob, but he couldn't patch up that gaping hole in her heart. He had tried, and it worked a little. She had healed, it seemed, but when he imprinted he had ripped up all those neat stitches that held her heart together again. He had started ignoring her, and that was when she had known that she was broken.

She knew, that after being broken not once, but twice, she was incapable of love. Her heart was shattered, and she couldn't find the strength to pick herself back up and fix herself. That year since Jake had left, she had been merely existing. Not living, just hollow, going through the motions, but completely dead inside.

Picking up Charlie's gun where he had left it, and making sure it was loaded, she went to her truck, miraculously still here and not at the junkyard, and drove to the cliffs, no regret in her mind of what she was about to do.

Getting out, she stood there, on the edge, and smiled, the smile of a girl who has lost everything.

"Promises. You promised me everything, but you were too much of a coward to even think of giving me what I asked."

"Ah," she whispered into the wind, "You left me lonely...so lonely..."

_No, Bella. Don't do this._ His voice murmured in her ear.

She scowed at the return of that voice, that damned voice that wouldn't leave her alone.

"Leave me alone!" she cried. And the voice was silent.

Raising the gun to her head, she smiled. It would all be over soon. Finger tightening on the trigger, she relaxed and threw herself off the cliff, a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>"Too afraid to go inside<em>  
><em>For the pain of one more loveless night.<em>  
><em>But the loneliness will stay with me<em>  
><em>And hold me til I fall asleep."<em>

_**~ Christina Perri, "The Lonely"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**A/N: Uh...This was really depressing and shit. I realize that the letter kinda rambles, but I'm assuming her mental state isn't that stable anymore so yeah. Please review. I'd love the feedback.**


End file.
